


My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Kiss From a Rose [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: It is Phil and Daniel’s anniversary and Phil has a special present for him.Can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Kiss From a Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain

Phil could hear Dan playing the piano in his study, he smiled mischievously; this would be the perfect opportunity to set the gift in their bedroom and test the theory. 

He carried the box as silently as he could and set it against the wall, running a cutter carefully around all the edges. He pulled the layers of cardboard and bubble wrap from around the frame, being careful enough to avert his eyes from it. 

Phil took a moment to get a hold of himself, closed his eyes and shakily stood in front of it. He was curious to know if this would finally work and, more importantly, If Daniel would like it. With a calming but unnecessary deep breath, he opened his eyes and saw his own reflection for the first time in centuries. He looked at every single inch of his skin on his face, his hair and his eyes with a sense of familiarity mixed with a completely foreign feeling. He looked just as he remembered - save for the black hair - but felt nothing like the human he had once been. He smiled as he spotted the bite marks on his neck. Yes, Daniel had gifted him with eternal life, one of love and companionship.  _ This  _ is what he really was, a vampire and Daniel’s mate.

He was startled when he noticed that the music had stopped. Picking up all the cardboard, bubble wrap and other packing materials, he made his way to the kitchen and disposed of them. 

“What did you order?” Daniel whispered against the back of his neck making him shiver. 

Phil turned around and rested his elbows on Daniel’s shoulders with a smile. “It’s your anniversary gift.”

“Oh, Is it big? Let me see it!” Daniel grinned. 

“Why is it always about size with you, my love?” Phil laughed. 

“It is not! I was just wondering about the amount of packaging you are disposing of… Is it a coffin?”

“Do you  _ want  _ a coffin?” Phil laughed, letting his tongue poke between his teeth.

“No, but I wouldn’t put it past you.” 

“I take offence! You will be sleeping on the sofa for the next ten years.”

“You wouldn’t!” Daniel said, pulling him closer and kissing his neck, letting one of his fangs caress the skin there. “You would miss me too much.”

“True,” Phil finally conceded. “Do you want to see it?”

“Always,” Daniel winked.

“Behave!” Phil slapped his shoulder. “I’ll take you to it but you’ll have to close your eyes and let me guide you.”

“Fine, fine.”

Once they had gotten to the bedroom door, Phil checked that Daniel had his eyes still closed and led him to stand directly in front of the mirror. He started to open his partner’s shirt slowly, button by button until it laid completely open. 

Phil stood behind Daniel and looked at their reflection as he traced his fingers down the other’s chest. “So hot,” he whispered.

“I want to see,” Daniel said. “May I look?”

“Yes, my love. Look at us.”

Daniel opened his eyes and gasped. He stared at himself much like Phil had and then saw Phil’s eyes roaming his chest. His eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his lips. Daniel grabbed Phil’s hands, guiding one to his nipple and the other to his jeans. “Touch me,” he pleaded. 

Phil smiled and complied with the request, tweaking Daniel’s nipple as he popped the buttons on his jeans with the other and sank his pants inside his pants, letting his fingers wrap around the base of his hardening cock and pumping treacherously slow. 

“Phil,” Daniel moaned, his hips chasing after Phil’s soft touch. “More, more.” 

Phil looked into his eyes through the mirror and whispered into his ear. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me.” He let out a choked moan as Phil twisted his wrist on the upstroke. “I want to see myself getting fucked by you.”

Phil smiled but his only reply was a few more strokes before his hands disappeared. “Press your hands on the wall on each side of the mirror and close your eyes.”

Daniel nodded sharply and complied. He heard the rustling of Phil’s clothes before he felt him pulling his jeans down along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked. 

“May I -”

“Not yet,” Phil said. “Keep them closed until I tell you. Spread your legs for me - a little more. There.”

Daniel nodded and moaned as he felt a lubed finger tracing around his hole. “Fuck!” He let his head hang forward. 

“Shh, soon. Be good for me, we’re almost there.” 

As promised, only a few minutes later, Phil finally pushed inside him until they were flushed together. A lubed hand wrapped around Daniel’s cock but remained still. “Look.” Phil started to thrust into slowly.

Daniel’s mouth hung open at the sight in front of him. They looked, for the lack of a better word, perfect - made for each other. “Beautiful.”

“You are,” Phil smirked, looking at him through the mirror, grabbing him by the hip with his available hand while the other worked on his cock as his thrusts gained momentum. “Look at you, taking me so well, always so hungry for my cock, for my touch…” He ran his thumb around the head of cock and pressed down slightly onto the slit, the sound of flesh slapping on flesh with each brutal thrust filled the room. “Love how you twitch in my hand, baby.”

“Phil, ah, ah, ah. I’m-” Daniel let his head fall back onto Phil’s shoulder and shook violently as Phil bit his neck. He came all over the mirror with a choked moan, feeling Phil’s cock pressing firmly onto his prostate and spurting into him. He shivering in his arms with the overstimulation.

When he finally came too, they were laying on the bed and Phil was smiling at him like a loon. “Happy 500th anniversary. Did you like your present?” 

Daniel pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him over and over again. “Happy anniversary, My love! I loved it. What is it made of?”

“Aluminum. I’ve been researching why vampires don’t have a reflection and basically nobody agreed, but there was a theory going around that it was related to the silver in older mirrors. So they said it would probably be solved by the fact that modern mirrors are made from aluminium and I was unsure but I tried it anyway and it worked.”

“Interesting. So we could get more?”

“Do you want more mirrors?” Phil smiled amusedly.

Daniel smirked and pinned Phil to the bed. “Yes, I want them on the ceiling, on the walls, everywhere in this bedroom.” He leaned down for a kiss and then mumbled against Phil’s lips: “And now It’s my turn.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang Day 26: Vampire + blood, blood everywhere.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/633109870780039168/my-power-my-pleasure-my-pain)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
